User blog:0ShadowStories/ERBIdeas S4 - Captain Planet VS Al Gore
What? Why am I not posting these when I say I would on the schedule? Because I DONT CARE ABOUT THE SCHEDULE. No but seriously, I'm basically going to post these whenever now. Anyway, the battle of the nature boys. This was originally going to have Mother Nature as a 3rd party but her lines didn't come out as well as I wanted so i scrapped her. Though I do have a third party in one of the last couple battles coming up that I think some people might like. Now then... Nice Peter OR Zach Sherwin as Captain Planet EpicLloyd as Al Gore EPIC RAP BATTLES OF HISTORY! Captain Planet VS Al Gore! BEGIN! 'Captain Planet': I've got the Heart to show the world that you're not smart. You're just a loudmouth politician, who i'm about to rip apart. I've got the Fire to torch and burn your ass. While you bore people by talking about CO2 gas. I've got a second Wind and raps that'll blow you away. Cause the world's Water is rising, and your people will pay! You call yourself Democratic, but might as well say Green Party. You talk about the Earth so much, should call you Poison Ivy. I think Mother Nature's personal space is getting breached. For god sakes, you were vice president to a man who was impeached! If you're the one rapping, the planet's ears need protection. And you'll lose this battle like you lost the election! Al Gore: Did people really think i'd be threatened by this damn tool? Why don't you send your Planeteers back to middle school? You're about as big a threat as gas price inflation. And you're a bigger fucking failure then your foundation. I know, your failure of a life must be an Inconvenient Truth. But i've keeping polluters in check since my youth! Who are you to talk about me being lame? When your rapping sucks more then your video game. Sure I lost the election, but electoral voters were to blame. Being just another 90's cartoon is your claim to fame. Captain Planet? He's no hero. Cutting skill at rapping down to zero. I'm cutting greenhouse gas levels and starting a planetwide rebirth. Your lines and show are so shitty, they're compost for the earth. Captain Planet: Uh...sorry. Your boring rapping put me to sleep. You're lecturers are something you can go ahead and keep. You calling me shitty? Well then let me get witty. With the 4 Rs, you'll be seeing stars, and it won't be pretty. So easy there Tiger, unless you wanna end up dead. Like the planet that your killing, nobody listened to what you said. The pollution of your voice is something I can't stand. You're like a Man-Bear-Pig who's words are all just so bland. I'm saving the world while you try and make your mark. But the only one you left was an episode of South Park! Al Gore: You might wanna step back before this gets Gore-y. I'll teach you what happens when you mess with Gore, see? You want pollution? Well my rhymes are a smog of toxic. When it comes to rap battles, Warming isn't my only topic. I'll knock your blue skin teeth in, you marvel of a freak. I'm a candidate for your destruction, your debates are weak. You're constant whining is starting to hurt my ears. And you haven't be relevant in almost 20 years! I've done more to save the earth then you'll ever know. And your raps have been cancelled like your TV show. WHO WON? WHO'S NEXT? YOU DECIDE. EPIC RAP BATTLES "Plants grow around the logo" OF HISTORY! Who Won? Captain Planet Al Gore Category:Blog posts